Diamonds in the Rough
Dialoge Johnny kommt vor dem Drusilla's an, Ashley steht vor dem Lokal. *'Johnny': „Was ist los, Baby?“ *'Ashley': „Nichts. Ray ist ein Freund. Er ...“ *'Johnny': „Ray ist ein Freund? Wovon redest du?“ *'Ashley': „Ja, er ist ein Freund. Du weißt schon, ein Freund wie du, Baby. Na ja, nicht so wie du. Aber weißt du, wir ... wir machen ja nichts. Im Moment wenigstens. Aber er ist ein Freund, und er war ... er war echt gut zu mir und wir brauchen dich, du musst das für uns tun, okay? Ich schlaf nicht mit ihm. Aber weißt du, wir haben Schluss gemacht, du warst doch mit dieser Leila zusammen.“ *'Johnny': „Das ist jetzt alles vorbei, Baby. Du weißt das. Mann, du musst von den Drogen runter.“ *'Ashley': „Ich weiß. Das werde ich. Du musst das für mich tun.“ *'Johnny': „Ich will zuerst mit Ray reden. Wo ist er?“ *'Ashley': „Irgendwo da drin.“ *'Johnny': „Ah, okay.“ Johnny geht in das Drusilla's und wird von Ray Boccino begrüßt. *'Ray Boccino': „Hey, Johnny.“ *'Johnny': „Hey.“ *'Ray': „Ich bin froh, dich zu sehen.“ *'Johnny': „Ashley sagt, du willst was.“ *'Ray': „Ashley, uh, gutes Kind. Weißt du, Mann, Crystal. Zu meiner Zeit gab's nur Koks und Beruhigungsmittel. Mehr nicht. Ich hab sogar Ecstasy verpasst. Die Scheiße macht die Leute kaputt.“ *'Johnny': „Ja.“ *'Ray': „Hör zu, ich hab ein kleines geschäftliches Angebot für dich. Okay, ich weiß von 'n paar Diamanten. Illegal. Waren noch nie im System. Leicht zu verschieben. Keine Versicherung. Ein paar Millionen wert. Gekauft von Mafiosi, bei Mafiosi und für Mafiosi. Verstehst du? Keine Steuer, Mann. Nichts. Da stehen überall unsere Namen drauf.“ *'Johnny': „Genau.“ *'Ray': „Problem! Ich darf nicht in der Nähe auftauchen. Okay, nennen wir's einen Interessenkonflikt.“ *'Johnny': „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass passiert dir ziemlich oft, Ray.“ *'Ray': „Oh yeah. Du magst mich nicht besonders, was?“ *'Johnny': „Mag dich irgendjemand besonders?“ *'Ray': „Ich sag dir was. Mach den Job und verdien richtig Kohle, dann kannst du dir auch echte Freunde kaufen.“ *'Johnny': „Ja, das sollte ich machen.“ *'Ray': „Ein Typ namens Gay Tony hat die Steine. Du wirst ein bisschen Hilfe brauchen. Gut. Und bleib in Kontakt.“ *'Ray': „Johnny! Werd nicht übermütig.“ Wenn Johnny auf seinem Hexer sitzt, ruft er Jim Fitzgerald an. *'Jim': „Jonathan. Was kann ich für dich tun?“ *'Johnny': „Bruder James. Wir haben in Broker was am Laufen. Könnte Hilfe gebrauchen.“ *'Jim': „Alles klar, Mann. ich sag der Lost-Bruderschaft da drüben, dass du kommst. Sie machen sich genauso gern die Hände schmutzig wie der Rest von uns.“ *'Johnny': „Danke, Mann.“ Nachdem er die anderen Biker auf der Broker Bridge getroffen hat. *'Johnny': „Okay, Brüder. Holen wir uns die Klunker.“ *'Terry': „Was liegt an, Mann?“ *'Johnny': „Ich weiß nur, dass die Diamanten ein homosexueller Gentleman namens Tony hat und wir sie uns holen sollen. Dabei sollte für den LOST MC einiges rausspringen, wenn es glatt läuft. Also legen wir los, verdammt.“ *'Terry': „Yeah? Wer weiß, vielleicht ergibt sich eine Gelegenheit, den Italo-Wichser abzuziehen, der uns den Job besorgt hat.“ Mission Ihr trefft euch mit euren Bikerkumpels an der Auffahrt zur Broker Bridge und fahrt zum Hafen in East Hook, zur Platypus. In der folgenden Zwischensequenz seht ihr den Diamantendeal zwischen Gay Tony und Koch der über die Bühne geht. Irgendwann entdeckt euch Luis Fernando Lopez und es beginnt eine Schießerei. Ausnahmsweise müsst ihr diesmal nicht alle Leute dort umbringen (geht ja auch schlecht, denn Luis überlebt schließlich), sondern ihr folgt Tonys Freund in der Stretch-Limousine. Euer Auftrag ist es nun, den Freund zu töten und die Diamanten zu stehlen. Was in der Theorie so einfach klingt, hat es im Spiel in sich, denn der Fahrer der Limo ist kein Bananenbieger, sondern er versteht wirklich was vom Fahren. Falls ihr eine Kurve verpasst, oder einmal vom Motorrad stürzt, ist er über alle Berge. Nutzt also den einzigen Vorteil, den ihr gegenüber der Limo habt und stellt vor der Mission den Verkehr auf 100%. So wird die Broker Bridge für ihn nahezu unpassierbar, während ihr euch mit dem Hexer durchschlängeln könnt. Zudem solltet ihr diesmal Hilfe von Terry Thorpe und Clayton Simons anfordern. Der Trick mit dem Verkehr funktioniert aber nur, wenn ihr nicht zu weit entfernt seid, denn sonst hat er freie Bahn und nur ihr den Verkehr, was die Mission nicht unbedingt vereinfacht. Mit der MP5 setzt ihr zuerst dem Begleitfahreug so lange zu, bis es brennt und danach kommt die Stretchlimousine an die Reihe. Tonys Freund steigt aus und ist leichte Beute, dann müsst ihr nur noch die Diamanten an euch nehmen und eventuell einen Fahndungsstern loswerden. Abschließend müsst ihr die Klunker an den vorgegebenen Punkten deponieren. Missionsende Die Mission ist gescheitert, wenn Tonys Freund mit den Diamanten entkommt. Trivia Bemerkenswert ist in dieser Mission Johnnys souveräner Umgang mit Homosexualität. Während der Einsatzbesprechung auf der Fahrt nach Broker erwähnt Johnny Gay Tonys Sexualität beiläufig und er hat es keineswegs nötig, in irgendeiner Art und Weise abfällig darüber zu sprechen. Er sagt nicht „Schwuchtel“ oder sonstwas, um sich lustig zu machen, oder abzugrenzen, er sagt es im Rahmen des Notwendigen. Dies ist eine von vielen Begebenheiten, die Johnny als reifen, sympathischen Charakter manifestieren. Nach dem Johnny die Diamanten in den Müll warf, werden sie später von Niko aufgesammelt. Galerie Diamonds in the Rough 1.jpg|Ray erklärt den Auftrag. Diamonds in the Rough 2.jpg|''Gekauft von Mafiosi, bei Mafiosi und für Mafiosi.'' Diamonds in the Rough.jpg|''Johnny! Werd nicht übermütig.'' Diamonds in the Rough 3.jpg|Johnny und die Gang wollen den Deal überfallen. Diamond in the Rough 4.jpg|Johnny verfolgt Tonys Freund, Evan. Fortsetzung Datei:Annahmestelle-ray.png – Ray Boccino → Collector’s Item Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Missionen Kategorie:Ray-Boccino-Missionen